Amber Ella Rosa Millington
by RossLynchLuver
Summary: Amber is the loser, as Mara would put it. Amber swims perfectly, if she wanted she could go to the world championship. So when her crush and idol Mick Campbell comes and doesn't know how to swim, will there be sparks? AmberxMick NinaxFabian PatriciaxEddie
1. Chapter 1 Amber Millington

**I don't own H.O.A or Austin & Ally, or A Cinderella story, or the perfs, or or the word TGIF.**

**Amber Ella Rosa Millington **

This is my story. I am Amber Ella Rosa Millington. I am not at all popular. I would say I'm decent looking. I have long blond hair, white teeth, and when I say white I MEAN WHITE. All my friends say I have the whitest teeth ever.

I don't have a lot of friends. My friends are Patricia, Nina, and Jerome. Nina is my best friend though. We tell each other everything, but Patricia, she used to be part of the populars also known as Perfs. She was a Perf because she was best friends with Mara and Joy. But that all changed when Patricia saw how rude they both were to me and Nina.

Mara is what Nina ,Patricia, Jerome, and I call my evil step sister. You see, my father left us my mom says. He left us when I was twelve; mom says that he just left out of nowhere. But to tell you the truth, I think he was taken. My dad loved my mom and me so much. My mom started dating this horrible guy named Victor. Victor is Mara's father. There is just something wrong with him, like he's keeping a big secret or something. My mom ended up marrying Victor, and I tried my best to keep away from Victor and Mara, but my mom sent me to a boarding school called House Of Anubis. Victor is basically in charge at Anubis so my mom thought it would be a great bond between the three of us, but boy was she wrong.

I saw Mara coming down the stairs gossiping with her only friend Joy. Joy for some reason had it out really bad for Nina; and I have no idea why.

"Hey! Amber- dorka! Get me a water from the fridge." Mara asked or rather ordered. I saw Joy come behind her holding Alfie's hand. There's another reason I hate Joy. Alfie **WAS** dating me. I say was because he cheated on me with Joy. I caught them making out.

Just the Nina came up from behind me with Patricia. Patricia heard what Mara ordered me to do and screamed back "Oh yea, well you have two legs why don't you go and use them for once?" Trisha (Short from Patricia) can be pretty tough, she started to walk up the stairs so she can twist Mara and Joy into the knot they should be in.

It took Nina, Jerome, and I to hold back Patricia. I didn't notice Jerome there till he held her back. I went to go get Mara some water. Patricia gave me a dirty look.

"Guys, go. I'll meet you back at school, ok?" I said. Nina looked uncertain. Patricia gave Mara a dirty look. Jerome apparently got lost in Mara's eyes again, 'cause Nina and Patricia slapped him in the back of his head and screamed "Ow!" And gave them both dirty looks. I couldn't help but laugh.

I headed to the kitchen with Nina, Patricia, and Jerome on my tail.

"You know Amber you don't have to do everything Mara says right?" Trisha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea I know but, I… I just feel I owe it to my dad and mom ya know?"

"No. Nope. No idea." They all said. I walked out to see Mara and Joy smirking. I handed Mara her water bottle and she left. Patricia rolled her eyes.

**At seventh period**

Uh. I hate math. It's so boring! Especially our math teacher Mr. Henswoorth (I don't know if there's a teacher named or not but if so you all know I don't own him. That would just be creepy.) Five more minutes until the weekend. TGIF! I can't wait to sleep in all weekend and swim! And watch Austin & Ally on Sunday with Patricia and Nina.

"Ms. Millington do you know what pie times thirty-four divided by fifteen equals?" Mr. Henswoorth asked.

"Uh. Four?" I answered. Before he could tell me if the answer was wrong or not the bell rung. I thanked the lord. I really didn't want to get in trouble. I went to my locker to be over welcomed by Mara and Joy.

" So Ambs do you know who's coming to HOA?" Mara asked smiling.

"Oh! Let me guess!" I said sarcastically while rubbing my chin. "No! Huh, Luke Skywalker? No!" I said shaking my head. "David Henre?" I asked with my hand out.

"Oh SHUT UP!" She screamed. No one looked at her. If anyone looked at her when they weren't supposed to well, I can't answer that 'cause no one ever did it.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough when we get home." Mara smiled and walked away.

I actually wondered who was coming. Just then Nina and Patricia grabbed both my arms and dragged me away, with Jerome laughing hysterically. And that's when I found out everyone knew who was coming to Anubis house except me.

**At Anubis House**

"Will everyone who lives and works at Anubis House go to the living room in fifteen minutes." I heard Victors voice come over the loud speaker. We were all in my room. Jerome was watching T.V, Patricia was reading a magazine, and Nina was on my bed doing my nails.

"NINA!" I screamed. "Why are you doing my nails?" I asked whining.

"Because, when you see who's coming you'll be thanking me later!" She answered smiling.

"Ughhhh! Will someone just tell me who's coming already?" I asked pleading.

"NO!" They all screamed. "Now stop! You're going to ruin your nails!" Nina screamed at me.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

We were all downstairs when Victor came down.

"You all probably know who's coming to stay with us. He will be here any second so…" He paused and looked around "Mara you will show him around."

Just as Victor finished his sentence the door opened.

I was in complete shock. My mouth dropped open. I stared at him. It was my idol. The guy I knew I loved! Oh my gosh! Then I realized why Mara got chosen. He was her love to.


	2. Chapter 2 Mick Capbell

**Chapter 2**

**A/N I don't own House of Anubis or The Shack. This chapter is over 2,000 words long so yay! Enjoy! Review!**

**Mick Campbell & Swimming**

I was totally shocked. It was Mick Campbell. World famous Mick Campbell. My stars crush since I was eight. I have his pictures all over my side of me and Nina's room. Oh no! Mick's pictures!

I ran away from the group really fast. Nina looked surprising at me then Patricia, Patricia looked at me the Jerome, and Jerome just shrugged his shoulders.

Mara knew what I was doing. She knows I have pictures of Mick all over my walls, I knew she knew this because she was smiling evilly. I ran up the stairs and opened the girls' dorm door.

I ran to me and Nina's room. Nina was right behind me screaming "Amber! Amber what's the matter?" Nina's from America so she has an American accent. I have an English accent. House of Anubis is in England.

I got in my room and jumped on my bed, making it bounce. Nina stood in the middle of the door way saying "Oh. I completely forgot about those."

I quickly ripped down the pictures and screamed to Nina "NINA! Don't just stand there help me!" She jumped on my bed and helped get the rest off.

When we finally finished we jumped off my bed and layed there and sighed. We heard a knock on our door.

"Come in!" We both screamed then laughed. We saw Victor come in and we both sat up straight.

"Amber." He started. "The pool closes tonight. Do you understand?" He asked. I wondered why. Not at all fair!

"Why Victor?" I asked puzzled.

"We have had many complaints about to much noise, so from now on you swim till ten. After today." He said real strict.

"By this 'Had Many Complaints' Do you mean Mara and Joy complaints?" I asked sarcastically.

"That is none of your business." He answered. And I took that as yes. It was Mara and Joy.

He left the room and I said "Ugh! I hate Joy and Mara!" And fell on my bed.

"Don't we all?" Nina answered lying next to me.

"I better head to work." I said getting up grabbing my uniform.

"I thought you had Friday's off?" Nina asked tilting her head to the side.

"Nah, remember I took Fridays so I could take Saturdays off?" I answered.

She shook her head that she remembered.

I walked out to go to change in the bathroom.

**Mick's POV**

**Downstairs**

I walked into the House of Anubis, with my suitcase in my one hand, Fabian holding his, and Eddie holding his.

When I opened the door and put down my stuff and went to the living room I looked at Fabian who was checking out a long haired brunette, I looked to go tell Eddie but he was checking out a red head.

When a cute blond saw me her mouth dropped. I couldn't help but chuckle. She looked at a short black haired chick, than ran upstairs, her friends looked at each other than at her until the brunette that Fabian was checking out ran after her.

The black haired chick smiled, kind of evily. She waved, so I waved. She walked over to me and put her arm through mine.

"Come on, I'll show you your room."

"Uh, what about her?" I asked pointing to the blonde.

"Ugh. Her? Nothing just stupid stupid Nina and Amber. Oh and my name is Mara" She said while rolling her eyes. She started to pull me upstairs with Eddie and Fabian right behind us.

I saw the blonde running downstairs with her hair up with a notepad in her hand with I'm guessing Nina behind her. She accidently ran into me.

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed. "I am so sorry!" She looked up to see me. We looked at each other. I looked into her eyes and her eyes were a mixture of brown and blue (I tried to get a close picture of her but I couldn't tell if her eyes were blue or brown!) they were gorgeous.

Apparently Mara was jealous because she rolled her eyes then slapped the notebook out of Amber's hand and screamed "Opps! Now go pick that up and head to work ok Ambs?" Amber took a deep breath and started down the stairs. Nina looked ticked. No. Not even that. She was ready to pumble Mara. Mara just pulled me away.

I looked back to see the red head running after Amber and when Nina walked past Fabian she waved and said hi with a huge smile and Fabian did the same. Eddie laughed when she was gone and I heard Fabian ask "What?"

We got to a wooden room and Mara said "Here is your room." I said thanks and so did the guys because they were sharing with me except Eddie. He was sharing with some guy named Jerome. Then Mara kissed my cheek and whispered "Bye for now." And left.

I quickly whipped my cheek and made a disgusted face. There were two beds. I took the one closest to the window and Fabian took the closest one to the door.

Eddie said he was going to go check out his room and said goodbye. We said bye and that we'd see him at dinner. Now to confront Fabian.

"Ok. Been here an hour and Fabian already has a girlfriend." I said putting up some soccer pictures.

He was putting up some ancient Greek stuff. "No! And what about you? You have two girls who like you! Who you going to choose?"

He had a point. I already knew who I liked. Amber. That's who. I know. I don't even know her or talked to her. But there's just something about her that I really liked.

"You know that was smart of your dad." Fabian said.

I was back on focus. "What was?"

"You know! Sending us here on the twenty-fourth. Next Wednesday is Halloween." He said.

"Oh yea I completely forgot. But it sucks because on Christmas eve I have a tournament." I said disappointed.

"Yea. Hey you want to go get some food?" He asked.

"Yea sure! I'll go ask Eddie's roommate where we should go." We headed to Eddie's room.

I knocked on his door and a tall kid answered.

"Your Mick right?" He asked.

"Yea. Um. Do you know any place that's good around here?" I asked.

He thought for a second then smiled like he just planned something.

"The Shack." He said with his finger.

"Thanks. You guys wanna come?" I asked.

"Nah. I got a lot of stuff to unpack." Eddie answered. The tall kid shook his head no.

"Alright see you guys later!" And Eddie slammed the door on my face.

"He was always nice wasn't he?" I said sarcastically. Fabian smiled.

**Amber's POV**

I finally got dressed; Nina was trying to tell me to calm down we'd be there on time but I knew if we didn't leave in fifteen minutes we were dead. I started to run down stairs when I bumped into someone "Oh my gosh! I screamed "I am so sorry!" I looked up and saw Mick. I swallowed.

He looked in my eyes. I could feel myself blushing. I looked into his eyes and saw they were brown. I love guys with brown eyes. I smiled. I didn't notice how mad Mara was. I was too lost in his eyes, when all of a sudden I lost my notebook. Mara said "Opps! Now go pick that up and head to work ok Ambs?" I took a deep breath.

I ran down the steps with tears in my eyes. Patricia saw this and ran after for me. Patricia kept telling me to hold on until Nina came but I just kept ignoring her. I just embarrassed myself! In front of Mick! Finally Nina came up to me rubbing my back.

"Ambs, why are you crying?" She asked.

"I just embarrassed myself in front of Mick!" She kind of gave a 'your right' look.

With that said we walked to the shack in silence.

**Mara's POV**

"So do you think you have a chance with Mick?" Joy asked.

"SHUT UP JOY! Of course I have a chance with Mick! He obviously has a major crush on me! Why else would he let me kiss him on the cheek? Duh. I swear Joy you are the dumbest per-" I slapped my hand over Joy's mouth because I heard Mick's voice.

"Thanks. So the Shack is where?" Mick asked. Oh no! He's going to the Shack! That's where Amber works! No!

Once Mick left I followed him to the shack. Joy kept asking where we were going but I kept slapping her.

I found Mick talking to Amber and Nina and Patricia were smiling widely. I decided to go over for a minute. Fabian was I guessing going to the bathroom because when he sat down Nina came over ready to take his order. I decided it was time to make a move.

I ran over to Mick with Joy behind me. "Oh thanks Mick for taking me out for lunch!" I said kissing him. He looked so confused. Amber swallowed and walked away. Joy did the same and Nina pretended to gag. I'm so brilliant.

**Amber's POV**

I saw Mick come to the Shack. Nina elbowed me. I smiled. The manger Lucy pointed Mick to me so I could show him his table. Mick walked up with his million dollar smile.

"Hey uh?" He asked.

"Amber. My name's Amber."

"Right. I didn't know you worked here." He said still smiling. Fabian and Nina were talking and laughing.

"Yea. My mom thought this would be a great start for England."

"Yea it is." We smiled at each other for at least five minutes until Lucy whispered in my ear "Hun, I know you like him, but he needs his table." Right. I thought.

I pointed him to his table. He asked what drink would I recommend, and I said the rootbear. It is the best here! Fabian said he went to go wash his hands. I took Mick's order when he started asking me questions about Mara. I told him some stuff about her when Fabian came back. Nina saw him and came to take his order. Even though Mick and Fabian are at the same table.

Then I realized Nina had a crush on FABIAN! Hehehe! It's my turn to yell at her! I smiled at Nina when all of a sudden I heard Mara scream "Oh thanks Mick for taking me out for lunch!" She said kissing him. He looked so confused. I swallowed and walked away. Joy did the same and Nina pretended to gag.

I walked over and put in Mick's order. Nina came back and put Fabian's order in. I went to go fill the drinks when Nina came by me getting Fabian's drink and told me "You know he doesn't like her right?" I stared at her.

"Well I can guarantee you if he doesn't like her he won't like me." I said. She gave me a 'shut up' look.

I walked over to Mick and saw Mara all over him. He looked absolutely disgusted; he kept trying to push her off. I gave them their drinks and told them their food would be done in ten minutes. Mara smirked and Mick said thanks and then continued to try to pry her off.

**At 8p.m. At House of Anubis **

I finally got off work! Nina got off two hours before me though. I figured I'd practice swimming.

I jumped into the pool. I haven't swam for quite some time. It felt nice to have the warm water hit my body. I had been swimming for twenty minutes when someone screams "Hey Blondie!" I turn around and see Mick. My heart starts to flutter.

"It's Amber. And second off be quiet! I don't want to be caught! The pools supposed to be closed tonight." I said hoping on the edge of the pool.

"Why?" He asked sitting next to me pulling off his shirt.

"Because of stupid Mara and Joy! They complained saying I shouldn't be able to swim after dusk! But I don't get off of work till eight. So Victor closed it today, and tomorrow it's opened till ten." I said diving in.

"Hey you're a really good swimmer." He said when I came back up, except I was on the other side in less than thirty seconds.

"Yea. I've been training since I was seven. My dad taught me." I said smiling remembering my father.

"Cool." And he jumped in. I went underwater also and saw him staring at me. We both went up for air.

"You got a staring problem or what?" I asked smirking at him. Before he could answer I saw Mara and Joy laughing.

"What do you want hyenas?" Mara gave me a dirty look and answered "Ambs, you do realize you're not supposed to be swimming right?"

Mick looked at her. Then Victor came up behind them and screamed

"Ms. Millington you realize what time it is and that the pool is closed don't you?"

"Yes sir." I answered and swam toward the ladder. I quickly grabbed a towel.

"Ms. Millington you will have detention tomorrow from four till eight." He said sternly. I started to say something when he said

"Mr. Campbell go up to your room now!" Pointing to the House.

"He doesn't even get detention?" I asked pointing to Mick while he grabbed a towel.

"No Ms. Millington he does not. And if you say another word you are grounded." He said looking at his watch.

"But." I started but he cut me off.

"Grounded two weeks."

"But I have to work." I said. Mick was looking at me really guilty.

"Victor it was my fault." Mick stated. I looked at him in surprise.

"No matter Mr. Campbell, Ms. Millington knew that the pool was closed now off to your room Mr. Campbell." Victor screamed. Now everyone was outside. Nina, Patricia, and Jerome walked over to me.

Fabian, and Eddie walked over to Mick along with Mara and Joy.

"Victor I have to work! You know this."

"No Ms. Millington! I will call them and tell them what happened."

"No!" Nina and I screamed. Fabian and Mick turned and looked at us. "If she doesn't show up for work Sunday she'll be fired." Nina said.

"Well I guess she'll get fired now off to bed everyone!" Victor said and walked away.

**Sorry! Cliffie! I have a lot of storys and I'm planning on writing more! So a lot on my plate! Well I'm tired! Night! :D **


	3. Chapter 3 The First to hear of the Ball

**Mick's POV**

I walked back to Anubis House feeling really guilty. If I didn't scream so loud maybe Amber wouldn't have gotten into trouble.

"Mick, you ok?" I turned to see Fabian.

"Yea. It's just I feel kinda guilty." I said looking at him. I kept looking back at Amber and she was crying with Nina, Patricia, and Jerome telling her it would be ok. We finally got to Anubis. Fabian and I walked back to our room and said night to Eddie and got in our room. I changed into my pajamas, which was without my shirt.

I decided to go apologize to Amber.

"Fabian I'm gonna go say sorry to Amber, k?"

He just nodded his head. I decided to do him a favor. Nina.

I knocked onto Amber and Nina's room. "COME IN!" They both screamed.

I walked in. Nina was typing on her laptop while watching the Austin & Ally episodes that Amber apparently put on. Nina turned to look at me, shocked.

"Hi Amber. Nina um.. Fabian wanted to see you." I said nervous. She folded her arms.

"Uh- huh." She said staring at me. I smiled at her stupidly. She started to leave the room when she grabbed my shirt.

"You hurt her again. Let's just say Victor will have to send me away." Nina said holding my shirt tighter and tighter. This girl is scary.

"Yea. Uh ok." I said. She was really scary. More scarier than Mara to Amber or that red-head. She smiled and walked away. I turned and closed the door; Nina still watching me.

"Leave the door open." She whispered. So I left the door opened.

"Hey Amber." I said waving. She must've had her headphones in the whole time because she didn't even notice I was there. Or she really hated me. I tapped her shoulder. She jumped up grabbed my wrist and flipped me. Hard. On the floor.

"OW!" I screamed. I heard Fabian and Nina laugh. Nina must have gone and gotten him.

Amber walked over to the door with a pillow in her hand and hit Nina and Fabian enough to make them fall, and closed the door.

I laughed and she said "I am so sorry I flipped you I was kinda hoping you Joy, Mara or Victor."

"Yea it's alright. Um, but can you help me back up? I think you broke one of my ribs." I asked. She laughed and stuck her hand out.

She pulled me up. "Hey, uh, I wanted to say sorry for getting you into trouble back there." I said about to sit on her bed. She laid down on her bed and said

"It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have been swimming. It's closed after all."

"Yea. But if I hadn't been loud we well- you wouldn't have gotten into trouble.

"Shut up." She said. She got up and opened the door "Do you want any food or something to drink?"

"Sure." And we both got up and reached the door. We both grabbed the handle at the same time. We both smiled at each other and she let go of the handle so I opened it.

"So what's up with that Mara chick? Why is she so… what's the word?" I asked looking at her.

"Um…Let me think…. Evil, snotty, bratty, a jerk, selfish, amazingly awful." She started but I cut her off.

"So… I'm taking it as you don't like her?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all." She said.

"What about that Joy girl she seems to be all over Fabian." I said. We were almost at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't even get me started with Joy." She said through her teeth.

"Ok." We got off the stairs and headed to the kitchen.

Amber grabbed two water bottles and handed me one. She hoped onto the counter and started to drink some of hers.

"So can I tell you something secret?" I asked scooting a little closer.

"Sure. Dish." She said scooting closer. I scooted a little more.

"I'm not the best swimmer." I said. Her mouth dropped.

"But you're a pro. You can't swim?" She asked with question.

"No. I can. But not that well." I answered.

"Oh. Well I can help you if you want." She asked with putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Really? I asked turning towards her. She nodded her head.

We got closer. Until we were touching.

"Hmmmhh." We heard and she jumped and hoped off the counter. I turned to see Nina and Fabian smiling. I gave him a cold stare.

"I knew our roommates were gone Fabian, but I didn't think they were together." Nina said smiling.

"And I didn't think you and Fabian were together either! I mean all the smiling, laughing, flirtatious waving, and you guys are standing so close to each other." Amber said smiling trying to hide the fact we were about to kiss each other. Nina and Fabian turned red and stepped away from each other. I laughed.

Nina ran over to Amber and grabbed her arm. They looked like they were about to burst out laughing. I'm guessing 'cause they both just embarrassed each other in front of us.

Amber gabbed my shoulder.

"Tomorrow meet me at the pool at eight." She said and Nina pulled her away.

Fabian looked at me.

"What?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets.

"Why are you meeting her at the pool."

" 'Cause she's helping me practice swimming."

"What, you told her?" He asked puzzled.

"Well yea." I answered. We started heading up for the room.

I saw Amber and Nina looking over something. I walked up behind Amber

"What's that?" She turned around. We were really close so her hair hit my mouth. Her eyes got wide.

"Opps. Sorry. Um it's a ball. A masquerade ball." She said.

I smiled. "So. You girls gonna go?" I asked. They both nodded.

Totally." They said in together. They looked at each other and tried not to laugh. We heard a noise and all said "Let's get to our rooms."

We were gonna be the first to know about the ball.


	4. The Fight and Beautiful Dresses

**A/N : Hi guys! Please Review REVIEW REVIEW! Lol. Ok so if I have any Austin & Ally, and Kickin It fans in here reading this I AM ALMOST FINISHED. With the next chapter. Yesterday was my Birthday! **

**Amber's POV**

**Chapter 4**

I almost kissed Mick Campbell! Stupid Nina. Well, and Fabian.

"Why did you guys have to come just then?" I asked flopping down on my bed.

" I didn't know you guys were gonna kiss! We so have to tell Jerome, and Patricia!" She said running over to my bed.

"NO! Not Jerome. If Mara asks him for my secrets you know he'll tell her just so she can thank him." I said rolling my eyes. Nina nodded.

"Ok. So now for the ball." She said holding my hands.

"What about it?" I asked. Except I knew what she was going to say.

"We have to go dress shopping! You know for a dress and a mask." I looked at her.

"When? I have detention all week! Oh crap!" I said jumping off my pink and black bed.

"I forgot I have detention! I told Mick to meet me at the pool!" I said with smacking my head. "I'm so stupid!"

"No! No you are not! You just got caught up in the moment?" She said putting her hands up in question.

"Yes! Yes I am! Very stupid. I can't help him! And I can't go shopping!"

"Ok. Ok. Calm down. We'll figure it out in the morning.

**Next Morning (Saturday)  
Amber's POV**

"Nina! Wake up!" I screamed in her ear.

"What?" She got up and screamed.

"I thought before Victor comes to get me for detention we could go shopping!" I said.

"Let's go get changed!" She said and grabbed my hand and headed to the bathroom then downstairs.

We decided we would go to Ross. It is the best dress place. And for low prices.

So we thought we would invite Patricia. We walked over to Patricia's room. We knocked on the and heard someone say "COME IN!" so we went in.

"Patricia were going dress shopping you wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure?" She said it like she had a choice. I grabbed her arm and we headed out the door.

Patricia is the only one of us who can drive so she drove us to Ross. When we got to the store Patricia found a close spot and shaded. We headed in and asked the lady where the dresses are and she pointed us to the dresses. There were so many! How could a girl choose?

I started looking and saw an orange and purple one. I really don't think anyone would like it. It had a purple top. Orange belt and underskirt with purple sparkles. Just as I was looking at it a girl came up and ripped it out of my hands. Wow. That was rude. Just as I turned I saw the perfect dress. It had a beautiful strapless purple top with a cute pattern across the top with black straight lines running down to the bottom, then it had a cute but small design that looks like the top design, and big purple and pink ruffles. It was perfect. ( . Amber's dress)

I went to go try it on when Nina showed me her dress had a pink top with pink sparkles, big black belt with little black fake flowers, and a huge underskirt that was pink and sparkly; it came with black sparkly gloves, and a big black fake flower on top for like a barrette or something.

( . Nina's Dress)

We both went to go try on our dresses. Mine fit perfectly. I walked out and so did Nina. We looked stunning. We smiled at each other and in came Patricia.

"Guys you look amazing. I'm going to try on my dress ok?" She asked.

Her dress is a dark blue strapless dress with silver sparkles on the dress. I didn't know how to describe the dress. It was pretty but kind of dull.

( . ^^Patricia's Dress)

We all went back into the changing rooms. Me and Nina both had our regular clothes on. I had a hot pink shirt and green shorts with a pink belt. Nina had a yellow shirt with the same shorts as me. When Patricia came out she looked so beautiful.

" Patricia you look beautiful!" Me and Nina both said.

"Thanks." She said then headed back into the changing room. When she came out she had her black shirt and long jeans on.

We went to go find the perfect masks and shoes.

We looked around for shoes and found the in minutes, then the mask section and so far nothing. We have been looking for half an hour. Nina screamed "I FOUND THE PERFECT MASK!" Patricia and I ran over to her. She picked up a pink mask. Light pink on the outside, dark pink around the eyes, silver decorations were painted around the colors, and then one big pink feather followed by a whole lot little black feathers.

"Nice." I said holding it. It looked beautiful. We continued to look around, well- me and Patricia did. Nina liked the one she saw; about twenty minutes later Patricia saw the perfect mask. The mask was a light blue with black colored flowered patterns on them, and one big green and blue feather, and the stuff that was holding up the feather was blue big sparkles on it.

I saw a couple of masks I really thought were really pretty but they wouldn't match my dress. I saw an orange and purple one with sparkles that would match that dress I saw earlier. Just then the same girl who ripped the dress out of my hand also took the mask. She is really rude.

I walked pass a beautiful purple mask –wait- I walked back to the mask.

"I FOUND ONE YOU GUYS!" I screamed and they both came running over.

"It looks beautiful Ambs." Oh no. I turned around to see Mara and Joy. Nina and Patricia had a disgusted look on their faces.

"What do you want Mara?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I was looking for my ball dress when I saw you. Oh and may I say beautiful dress and mask by the way, too bad you can't use them." Mara answered smiling widely.

"What do you mean?" I asked putting my weight on my left foot.

"Oh. Victor wants to talk to you." She said laughing. Joy and Nina were giving each other glares.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why don't you go see?" She said smiling and left.

I ran out of the store of course I paid for my stuff. Patricia ran to pull up the car and Nina was muttering something I couldn't understand.

When we got to Anubis House I saw Victor waiting for me.

"Ms. Millington where have you been?"

"Dress shopping why?" I asked dropping my bags.

"You're late." He answered holding his hands together. Just the Mick, Eddie, and Fabian were coming down. They stared at us.

"For what? My detention doesn't start until five." I said crossing my arms.

"Remember you're grounded?" He said walking over to me. He grabbed my arm tightly and started pulling me towards the stairs. When Nina threw his hands off of me.

"First off Victor you should not have touched my best friend like that! Second, I was the one who told her to go shopping." He let go and said "Ms. Martin you have detention today at six," He said and left. Mara came in and started laughing.

"Opps! Was I not supposed to tell Victor you were out shoplifting?" Mara said trying to look innocent.

"I did not shoplift!" I screamed. I was really mad. "I am sick and tired of your snotty butt getting everything you want from me! I am not your slave! That is what Joy is for!" I said breathing deeply. Just then Jerome came down the stairs, saw what was happening and went down to help us.

Then Mara made a big mistake. She slapped me.

"Woah!" Patricia screamed. "You did not just hit her."

"Oh but I did."

"Oh that's it!" Patricia screamed but Jerome caught her.

Then Joy just slapped me. Even bigger mistake.

Nina stepped in front of me. "Woah there miss boyfriend stealer, loser, jerk and that's right follower, you did not just hit my bestfriend." Nina said.

"But I did." Joy said smiling.

"See like this." Joy said then Mara came up to me and slapped me.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed and I grabbed her wrist and flipped her. Nina grabbed Joy's hair and Patricia was busy screaming at Jerome.

Mara got up and said "Oh no you didn't."

"But I did! Do you want to see it" Before I could finish Mara grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down.

As me and Mara kept tossing and turning Eddie grabbed Patricia by the waist because she was kicking, Fabian pulled Nina off of Joy and held her by the waist also because she was kicking and punching everywhere while Joy was making faces to her.

Mick tried to rip me off of her but I held my grip. Just then Victor walked in.

"What in the world is going on?" He screamed. Mara and I got off each other. The other guys let go of the girls, except when Fabian let go of Nina she went right back to Joy. Fabian had to run just to get her. He had to hold her the whole time or she would have murdered Joy.

"Everyone to your rooms. I will let this one slide because no one got hurt." He said pointing to the stairs.

They all went upstairs except me and Nina. We had detention. So we walked with Victor. Great. Four hours with Victor. Joy!


	5. Chapter 5 Suspions & One Direction

**A/N Guys! I need you guys to do me a favor! If you guys like Good Luck Charlie please go crossovers then go to GLC then go to Austin & Ally and Review! My new story is called Bad Boys and Mean Girls. Anyway review on this story and disclaimer: **

**Me: Amber you wanna say it?**

**Amber: Sure! RossLynchLuver does not own House of Anubis!**

**Me: Thanx Amber! **

**RossLynchLuver xoxoxo**

**Chapter 5**

**Amber's POV**

In detention…. With Victor. Yay! Just to let you know I was being sarcastic. Oh and your probably wondering where's Nina? Well, Victor thought me and Nina would talk during detention so he asked Ms. Andrews to watch Nina and he watched me. It's been an hour since I've been in detention. I'm really bored.

"Victor, when do I get out of here?" I asked putting a little whine in my tone.

"In an hour Ms. Millington." He said reading a book. Great. Another hour with him. I could be helping Mick! Oh there I go again. Talking about Mick. I should be focused on the Masquerade Ball. My dress is perfect, my shoes are perfect, and my mask is perfect. The night will be perfect.

"Ms. Millington, I suggest that you read a book to make the time go faster." Victor said without even looking up. I looked for a book but didn't see one.

"Victor, there is none." I said looking around. It was weird. We were in a reading room and there was nothing to read.

"Then go to the library Ms. Millington, you are not a child anymore, you should know when there is nothing to read you go to the library." Victor said not looking up.

I headed to the door when Victor shouted, " And Ms. Millington, do not dillydally." I nodded my head and turned the golden colored door handle.

When I walked out I walked past Ms. Andrews's door when Nina got up. I saw Nina waiting by the door, when all of a sudden it opened.

"Now, Ms. Martin, don't let me see you here again." I heard Ms. Andrews say. I turned and saw Nina nod to her. When Ms. Andrews turned and closed her door Nina ran over to me.

"So Victor let you off and hour early?" She asked putting her arm through mine.

"Yea, I wish." I said turning a corner. There was a poster at the end of the hall. It was for the dance. It was this Friday! Today is Saturday. It was six days away! I can't wait. Here's what it sayed.

**Masquerade Ball this Friday students! **

**8:00 to 12:00 PM is the time!**

**No one needs a date. Food is included! All you need is a mask, dress, and your dancing shoes! **

Me and Nina both jumped in the air and squealed. Then I realized I needed to get back to Victor. I told Nina I would see her later and then she walked out of the building. I walked back to class and turned the handle and walked in just in time to see Victor packing his stuff.

"Ah, Ms. Millington, I was just coming to tell you I will be leaving early so you can leave." He said in his loud tone.

"Ok. So do I leave now or what?" I asked.

"What do you think Ms. Millington? Do you want to be in the school all alone? At seven? When it's dark? After I lock up?" He asked crossing his pale white arms.

"Yes?" I said in a high pitched voice.

"Ms. Millington, don't play stupid." He said starting to leave the room. I was right behind him when he turned around. "Oh and no swimming." He said that and opened the door handle. I ran out of there. What did he have to leave early for? He never and I mean NEVER leaves early. Never! It was just something Victor never did.

I ran out of the school so fast I burnt my shoes. When I got out there I saw Nina, Patricia, and Jerome. Jerome was actually driving Patricia's car! She never lets anyone drive her blue convertible! This must be a pretty special day. Oh no. A pretty special day. Oh God. What did they do?

"Hello beautiful." Jerome sang. Wait sang? He never sings.

"What did you guys do?" I whined

"Nothing" They said together. They did something.

"Ughhhh." I said banging my head against my seat. It felt like forever till we got to Anubis House. The four stop lights took forever. When we got to the stop lights they were green, when we were like at the little line, they turned red, not yellow, red. So you can see how that would take forever. When we pulled into Anubis house they all took off their seatbelts and grabbed my arms and pulled me into the house.

"Why are you guys dragging her?" Eddie and Fabian asked holding up the crackers they were putting cheese on.

" I don't know why they are dragging me but HELP ME!" I shouted with them pulling me upstairs. I saw Fabian and Eddie follow me upstairs. We finally got to my room and they pushed me in and locked the door. Oh no. I went and checked all my stuff, checked my bed, and that's when I saw it. MY ONE DIRECTION TAPE! I looked closer. IT WAS SIGNED.

"!" I screamed up and down. I heard laughter outside the room. I continued to jump up and down until they opened the door. I saw Nina, Jerome, and Patricia, I hugged Jerome tightly, Patricia more tightly, and I jumped on Nina.

"How" I said trying to breathe, "Did you guys" I said in-between breathes, "Get them to sign this?" I said still hugging Nina.

Patricia answered, "Jerome's little cousin was going to one of their concerts, and Nina told Jerome to ask her to buy an extra disc so they can sign it for you."

"Aw! Thank you guys soooo much!" I said pulling all of them into a hug. Fabian and Eddie just stood there, looking like idiots.

"Um. So." I asked Eddie and Fabian. They looked at me. "Oh. Yea ugh. We got to go." And then ran out.

"Well that was weird." I said turning back to Nina, Patricia, and Jerome.

"Yea…weird… well…gotta go!" They all said and also ran out. Well that was really weird. They ran so fast, my hair actually blew. Well ok. Now, I'm having my suspicions. Time to spy!

**Hey guys. I know. Why did I take so long to write this? Because I was volunteering for a church thing where we can help kids in Africa from mosqitos. Why did Victor leave so early? Why did they all run out of there so fast, they made Amber's hair blow? Well please review, and remember check out Bad Boys and Mean Girls! Bye! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Author Note

**Hey guys! Sooooo soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I can't figure out anything to write for the next chapter! I'll try to update soon, but I'm going on vacation for two weeks and my mom doesn't like me on the computer for long sooo idk what will happen! By dolls! 3 3**


	7. Author's Note!

**Hey guys! Sorry if you thought this was an update, had writers block, and had no idea what to write about, so I'm listening to my new tape, Red by Taylor Swift, and am getting new ideas! Yay, so I'm hoping to post a new chapter tomorrow sometime! **

**And I have a question, do you guys think I should write a Maya & Campbell story? Thanks!**


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated my stories and that's because I have alot of school work, and I have to hang out with my family. Also my dog just died on Christmas eve, and my moms really lonely so we're trying to find a dog that fits our family. I have seen the new episode and am very mad that Nina isn't there! Anyone know what The heck happened with Patricia and Eddie? I was really hoping they'd stay together! And does anyone else think that because Ninas' gone that Joy will try to steal Fabian? And yes I still use the word steal and I can't really trust Joy. I'll watch this weeks episode (tomorrow) and when I get some time I'll update probably that night- the day after or the day after that! But it will be DONE! I'm determined! (Really I am!)

Byeee beautifuls!


	9. Important! Author's note about stories

Hey guys, ok so I have a few things to tell you guys.

1. I'm going to publish a chapter or two BEFORE my birthday which is May 31st

2. I've had a whole bunch of dental work done and I've been very loopy lately

3. Guest: ":I dont know if you will read this but if you do i need to ask you to pretty  
please put on an update soon i would really like to see where the story goes  
and in return i will write a review for each chapter that is updated!" I read every single thing that happens with my story because it's emailed to my phone and I'm looking forward to it! :D

4. I made a twitter account so if you want you can follow me on twitter for more stories and when stuff will be updated :D It's Peace_LoveHope1

5. I've had MAJOR writers block I'm so sorry and I might post stuff on some of my other stories and not on others. Like Love Triangle I ol;y have 1 chapter to update (might turn out be two) so that should be easier to update. Kickin It story: I'm gonna need time because I'm gonna try to post two chapters at one time. Amber Ella story: I'm stuck, so if you have any suggestions I'm happy to hear about it! You can tweet me if you want everyone else to hear about it too!


End file.
